


淇則有岸

by E1945



Category: APH - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1945/pseuds/E1945





	淇則有岸

1.  
阿爾弗雷德病怏怏地躺在床上，病得不省人事的日子似乎已經過去相當長的一段時間了。  
「你應該多出去走走，或者去找個地方度下假什麼的。」  
亞瑟站在床邊，他順手拉開窗簾，——『哧喇』的一下刺眼的陽光照進室內，床上的病號瞇住了眼。  
「出去走動什麼……看人家抗議和遊行嗎？」這是阿爾弗雷德印象中，有生以來的一次大病。亞瑟一貫不鹹不淡的語氣，也許是過往的經驗為之，畢竟病得快死的是自己，又不是他人。上司為了反危機措施焦頭爛額，連處理起文件也都是手忙腳亂，然而並無成效。  
他一向自傲慣了，現在並不想見任何人，就連出去走幾步的舉動都會讓他周身不自在，那些消瘦無神的眼光瞟掠著他，將他一貫的驕傲赤裸裸地剖開在陽光下，譏諷和嘲笑似乎無孔不入……如果我不會死的話，那麼就快過去吧！讓這一切都快點過去吧！阿爾弗雷德扯住被子蒙緊了頭。  
就在早幾天，遠東的情況似乎有點動靜。  
他又從床頭隨手拿過來幾份文件，那些密密麻麻的單詞看到眼裡都是模糊一片，只是捕捉到些許關鍵字的時候，他揉了揉眼睛，才知道日本已經踏足中國東北。  
「這個是怎麼回事？」阿爾弗雷德向著亞瑟揚了揚文件。  
亞瑟聳聳肩：「就這麼回事。你倒有心思，病得快死，還有氣力去理你萬里之遙的兩個小伙伴——喔，或者說是小情人打架的事？」  
不論如何，這樣的舉動也太明目張膽了。不看其他，自己在那塊地方也是有投資的，雖然比不上上海天津等地，但當身處這次的經濟風波的情況下，他不自覺地將一切與利益有關的事件都看得很重，除了國內的，還有國外的。這下可好了，處理不好的話，所有的投資只能落空了。  
阿爾弗雷德怎麼也想不到在自己這邊似乎無聲無息的情況中，本田菊會突然間出手，——那個看著就覺得溫溫馴馴的大和男子，阿爾弗雷德一度還挺喜歡他的，雖然是個不大的島國，但畢竟有先見之明，自己能夠給予他一點小恩小惠，他就能頷首著感恩戴德。  
如果說到王耀的話……  
腦裡閃過那個儒雅的身影，不苟言笑，卻同樣令他著迷。……驕傲得像一頭獅子，即使曾經傷痕累累也傲氣不減。人總會對自己無法掌控的走向很自然地萌生出一種好奇，大概王耀就屬於這類型的。他想起之前每一次和王耀的來往，如果說國家的化身也能談戀愛的話，那麼他大概會喜歡這種。愚蠢的想法令他感到羞赧，他不禁把被子再拉緊一點，被窩裡不斷升高的溫度讓他分不清是面紅抑或是發燒。剎那那個人在腦海裡回過頭來，眼睛淌著汩汩的鮮血，用盡怨恨盯著自己，凌厲到近乎要燒灼一切——就跟外邊街上的一些人一樣。  
頭瞬間痛得像要炸裂，阿爾弗雷德頓時從床上坐起來，迷茫地望向窗戶，窗外一片平靜的艷陽天，跟剛才一瞬可怕的臆想相差甚遠。  
他用最快的速度打包好行裝和自己，然後向上司道別。  
說不出是為什麼，他迫切地想去看看那邊的情況怎樣了，雖然白宮方面已經做好了對這次事件的回應，——毫無用處的回應，他還是滿不在意地把一切都攬在自己身上，這簡直是出行最好的藉口。  
「公開指責，還有援引條約去制裁，都是極其危險的。」臨走的時候，上司這樣對他說。  
「雙方？」  
上司搖搖頭，拍了拍他的肩膀：「日本。」

 

阿爾弗雷德已經有一段時間沒見到過王耀了，他走下舷梯的時候，王耀就在接待人員身後木訥地站著。  
他驚喜又有點緊張，隨手把手裡的東西都塞給身旁的人之後就整個人擁住了王耀：「嘿！好久不見了。」  
王耀想要閃躲卻沒有退路，雖然已經接觸到西方許許多多的文化，但這種過於親密的禮節仍然讓他感到不適應。  
「好久不見。」王耀硬生生擠出一個笑容。

晚宴中王耀聽他有幾聲咳嗽，提議讓他試試中藥之類的，被阿爾弗雷德連聲婉拒了。直到席間的人全部都散去了，王耀和阿爾弗雷德走在公館長長的走廊中，他終於支支吾吾地開口了。  
「我家大使……向華盛頓方面請求調停。」王耀說：「這個你知道嗎？」  
阿爾弗雷德點點頭。他來之前已經想到這個事情絕對無法避免，但是他沒想好該怎樣去做好最完美的回應，——就像現在這個樣子，不是在辦公室也不是在適合談論政事的公眾場合，王耀直接開聲了。  
「會儘快做好處理的，相信我，我就在這裡一直陪著你。」阿爾弗雷德笑著對他說，信心十足，令王耀幾乎信以為真。  
國內還蔓延著一片蕭條，阿爾弗雷德這廂卻在別國拖著王耀到處走，打噴嚏流鼻水咳嗽的難受全部都像是被王耀身影的壓了下去，他知道王耀與自己的親近和外界的壓力分不開關係，但他依舊樂在其中。之前王耀的上司總是對他著緊有加，別說是像現在這樣跟著自己成天混在一起聲稱養病實質遊手好閒，平日就連走到哪身邊都跟緊一個跟班，而現在這樣，對方上司肯定是默許過的。就算被經濟危機的煙霧所籠罩，但這不妨礙他仍是強者的事實，在這樣的環境下，有人還是要依附他。儘管他覺得那樣的王耀有點陌生，溫順到陌生。  
不是從歐洲那幫傢伙第一次說到他的時候那種執拗……也不是初次相見時在碼頭上的那種英姿非凡。他並非沒見過王耀笑的樣子，只是裡邊的牽強一覽無遺。  
真想為你做點什麼。

王耀並沒有盼來什麼好的轉機。  
阿爾家的國務卿從一開頭的「希望雙方克制，以和平方式解決兩國分歧。」到兩個月後公正凜然地宣告著「不去探究誰是誰非，但是美利堅合眾國必定保持不偏不倚。」  
他對西方公正這一套迷茫至極，也許是他還沒有做好心理準備去承認，這次無論是誰也不會真心幫助自己。這樣顯而易見的事情，為什麼要「雙方」克制？什麼叫「誰是」「誰非」？這難道不是很可笑嗎。  
這是侵略！  
他曾相信過以往犧牲過的有志之士，他們奮聲宣揚著西方理論，對彼岸那個以公義和公正立身的化身無比嚮往，最後在動亂的時候拋下頭顱灑下熱血。而他們所擁護著的一些規則制定者，原來都是一群睜眼瞎子。  
不……也許只是自己瞎了。將最後一根稻草當成賭注全盤傾出，既然能賭那就有必要做好最壞的打算。可是眼下還有什麼打算？王耀躲在房間裡邊一下下地灌著自己酒，他沒去找阿爾弗雷德，多日來他多次暗示過對方，在這樣的結果下看來都是徒勞一場。  
他看見阿爾弗雷德進門來了，模糊的視野中他看不清那張臉上的神情，如果他的意思和其本國發言人一樣，那必定是帶著嘲諷來看自己的笑話。  
「要酒嗎？」王耀朝他晃了晃酒瓶。  
阿爾弗雷德伸手想接過的一刻，王耀拿著酒瓶縮了回去。王耀歎氣搖著頭：「你還太小，不知道你有沒有到喝酒的年齡，還是算了。」  
你是年輕，但從別人身上學下來的套路卻很是老辣。  
「你什麼意思。」阿爾弗雷德怒著問，他走近王耀把他手裡的酒瓶奪下。他捏著王耀的下巴，居高臨下地看著那張醉醺醺的臉，雙目無神，不知道聚焦在哪裡。  
「我老了，玩不過你們年輕人，我也不知道你是什麼意思。」王耀笑了，眼淚卻流了下來，他扯住阿爾弗雷德的前襟，克制著斷斷續續的啜泣：「你不是正義和公平的代表嗎，為什麼區區調停一場明擺著的侵略會這麼難？」  
那是個坦蕩蕩的眼神，質問著自己，醉酒後這個人不再掩飾了。阿爾弗雷德突然間不知所措。他一直知道華盛頓對這件事的態度，而他也同樣無恥地利用了這件事要挾了王耀對自己的傾向——如果那能稱得上是感情的話。  
那時候尚算和平的時代，他和剛剛建國的王耀並肩走在大路上，那時候的王耀笑得溫文儒雅。他一下把王耀抵在墻上，戲謔地說：「美人，哭一個來看看？」王耀笑著把他推開，說：「今後我不會再輕易流淚，從這一刻開始我將崛起，將所有恥辱全部雪盡。」  
王耀哭著的樣子一如他想象那樣的漂亮。  
沒有怪責他的意思，卻讓他莫名的內疚。  
「阿爾……我求求你，作為公道上的立場，還有國聯那邊，出面制止……」王耀扯著他的衣襟，動作大得跌倒地上：「你這是在綏靖……」  
「我不是！」阿爾弗雷德反駁：「我能理解你，但給我一點時間……」  
他沒有懷疑過任何上司的任何決策，很明顯都是在當時的狀況下作出最好的決定，他沒有任何理由去質疑。而對中國這片遼闊的土地，上司考慮的一定不會少於自己，更何況，現在的政府也算是自己扶持起來的。阿爾弗雷德應聲安撫著王耀，信誓旦旦地再次許諾。

沒過多久，王耀終於等到了，等到阿爾上司的公開講話，親口。  
「日本為保衛日僑生命財產的安全起見，對滿洲的進兵是不可避免的。」  
——那真是一副太完美的外交姿態，耗盡自己的勞力，還能兩全其美。滿洲，一個對東北的指代，讓他痛苦到死。  
他不再顧忌地在阿爾弗雷德面前直接問出口，阿爾弗雷德說：「我會調解，我會。」  
「你這次算是屈服於日本了？亞瑟家的報紙是這樣說的。」  
「你說夠了。」阿爾弗雷德不耐煩地截斷他：「我們幾個人中，數他的在華利益最大，他不說，誰說？」  
「你從中撈到的好處也不少吧？」  
「說到底你還是不相信我！」阿爾弗雷德站起身：「我會調解的，我說過了！」  
他壓上王耀的唇，對方明明是不情不願的，到最後卻不知出於什麼——被逼無奈接受。就像這一次又一次的謊言，阿爾弗雷德忽而萌發出一種惡俗的快感，哪怕這是在開著惡劣的玩笑。  
沒有辦法，毫無辦法。就像是沒有退路一般，所有都孤擲一注了。王耀緊閉著眼睛。

阿爾弗雷德在酒會上請來了本田菊，對方很從容的隻身赴會。他本想當著王耀的面，對本田菊進行勸說或者說教……抑或指責還是干涉什麼都好，至少能讓王耀看到他並不是那麼的敷衍。他已經和本田菊進行了毫無營養卻大顯仁義昭彰的談話，但是王耀從頭到尾都沒有露面。  
也許這樣就會好點了。阿爾弗雷德安慰著自己，不知道從哪來的自信。

走廊裡邊沒有燈光，隱約聽見有兩個人在交談。  
「你放心好了，我們絲毫不會干涉你在滿洲的權利，更加無意插手日中當前困難的解決，而且立場十分透明，絕對在所有的衝突中都毫不幹預，你也看到阿爾弗雷德上司的發表講話了，所以你還有什麼可擔心的呢？」  
……那是亞瑟的聲音。  
「既然如此，在下也沒什麼疑問了。」  
王耀背靠著冰冷的墻，激憤一湧而上，沸騰的血幾乎將他的四肢百骸都燙傷，眼眶被殘酷的現實熏得發熱，他捂住心口，顫顫巍巍地從轉角窺視不遠處兩個親暱無比的人，看這個像是餘情未了的互助同盟在十年後仍然明裡暗裡踐踏自己的權益。綠眸的西洋人把他曾經的盟友摟在懷內，曖昧地在他的耳邊說著下流的情話。  
「從一開始的時候，大家都是各為其主在這遠東之地圈一塊地，你不是也很清楚嗎？」亞瑟說。  
「說是這樣說，畢竟現在本國還是有要依賴瓊斯先生的方面。」本田菊略微保守地試探著。  
「那你現在可以放心了吧？如果你對他家的駐日大使甚至上司都有所保留，那麼他對你的軍火供應還不足以為最好的證明嗎？」亞瑟這句話像是為本田菊下了一顆定心丸，本田菊禮貌性地對他微笑，下一秒即被納入懷中。  
瞬間又是冰冷到極點，所有的悲慟都被冷凍成白色的雪花，漫天包圍著他。王耀用手捂緊嘴，切骨的痛楚陣陣襲來，一切都是謊言，他陪這些人玩了這麼久的一場遊戲。他有過痛不欲生的時候，卻從未試過絕望至此，他幾乎想要竭嘶底裡地大吼出聲，——那是一份無法被救贖的悔恨。  
一聲輕微的碰撞在寂靜的走廊格外清楚，亞瑟和本田菊一驚，順著聲音的方向疾步拐過墻角，那裡只遺下了一隻高跟鞋。  
「估計是哪位醉酒的舞娘吧？」亞瑟緩緩舒了口氣，他側頭小聲地對本田菊說：「你要你的利益，我們也需要維護我們的，你心裡明白就行。」

公館庭院的梅花正是滿開的時候，小雪堆在粉紅的花瓣上，沒一陣就溶了。王耀赤腳踩在地上，和冷月一齊觀賞細雪的淚。亞瑟和本田菊的對話在他腦中迴盪，繼而又變成嗡嗡的雜音，滿目瘡痍的土地，無論作出了怎樣的選擇都再無回頭路可走。  
「你回來了！」  
阿爾弗雷德找了王耀一晚上，等了大半晚對方終於跌跌撞撞地出現在門口，他穿著那件阿爾弗雷德送他的女式旗袍，鮮紅的花朵綻在裙襬。  
「怎麼不穿鞋子？」阿爾弗雷德把他攔腰抱到床邊，用熱毛巾敷住冰涼的雙足：「酒會上所有的女生都沒有你一半好看。……你去了哪裡？」  
王耀斜躺在床上，閉眼是剛才撞到的對話，睜眼是阿爾弗雷德的臉。  
「我剛才已經對他發出警告了，如果他再敢往前一步，我這邊是必然要插手的。」阿爾弗雷德胸有成竹地說。  
「嗯。」王耀點點頭，用手背遮住雙眼。  
插手，等侵犯到你們在華利益的時候再插手。  
沒有得到滿意的回應，阿爾弗雷德靠到他身上，把他的手臂拉下，直勾勾地看著他：「你似乎很不滿意？」  
「滿意，我……很滿意，真是謝謝你了。」王耀笑道，眼睛一眨一眨的，有人厚顏兼無恥的臉就倒映在裡邊。  
這不是阿爾弗雷德想要的反應。——他其實也並不知道期待中王耀應該是怎樣的，既不是對他感激涕零，也不是這樣冷漠相對，他想，如果王耀還能多那麼一分的熱情，也許就完美了。  
「你感冒好點了嗎？」王耀伸出手摩挲過他的眉眼。  
「還好。」阿爾弗雷德俯下身，鼻尖蹭過對方頸間薄弱的皮膚：「在想什麼？」  
在想為什麼最終會變成這個樣子。同是不公地被開國，是因為自己沒有選擇一條更加合適的路嗎？  
這倒也是，身上的這個人沒有對他傾銷鴉片，沒有在浦賀建立自己的殖民地，更沒有一路殺到東京，或者到皇居燒他家天皇的後花園。  
在能加害於人的時候沒有對其加害，這算是幸運抑或恥辱？但要他對任何一個踐踏他的人低頭頷首示好，他做不到。一切的聲明演說照會上用作安撫中方的用詞他已經厭煩透頂，四分八裂的各個政權還在混戰，他開始反思是從哪裡開始，導致最後成了徹頭徹尾的悲劇收場。他開始不再想了。一切的外交政策又有何紛繁複雜？只要將焦點定在最直觀的利益上，一切難題就會變得有條有理，這是惟一能解釋國家行為的概念。

2.  
後來王耀就離開了。  
阿爾弗雷德藉口說感冒好了不少，依舊逗留在中國境內，輾轉過多個地方，也沒有找到過王耀。  
當戰火延燒到上海，他對本田菊的底細更加摸不著頭腦了。他曾和本田菊約見過一面，對方承諾會盡力維護自己在上海的權益，他也如實上告了上司，此後也拖著拖著不了了之，況且這幾年有賴新上司的新政以及和本田菊經濟上的交流，他已經脫離了困境。  
在什麼樣的紛爭中都好，中立旁觀，再度定形勢，爭取資本主義世界的領導地位。看著日本日漸擴大的佔領區，更重要的是，日本放棄了北進蘇聯而掉頭南下。阿爾弗雷德回到國內，經過最後和上層們的商討，開始將重點停放在對日交流上，——凍結資產、禁運石油。  
不知道王耀知道後他會不會覺得開心？阿爾弗雷德暗暗想著，這樣一來，他就名正言順可以抬著頭和王耀站在一邊了。儘管他已經沒見到王耀好幾年，中國的形勢也很不樂觀，聽說是很不樂觀。但從這一刻他就一條心往好的方向上想了，建立在有實質作為的前提上。  
然而所有的一切都沒有按照他原來設想的方向去發展。  
亡魂在夏威夷的海面上呼嚎不息，他為長達的十年的「綏靖」付出了血的代價。  
他雙手環抱著自己，面色蒼白到死灰一般，不過是瞬間的悲劇，他難以置信地睜眼看著天花板，痛苦近乎溺斃了他的生命。可他也忘了，他當初是怎樣成為幫兇，去幫一個劊子手凌遲另一個人的希望。  
阿爾弗雷德哭得一塌糊塗。他想起了那晚和王耀短暫的溫存過後，對方只留給他一個單薄的背影。  
他說：「江有汜，之子歸。」  
阿爾弗雷德迷迷糊糊地用指尖纏住王耀的長髮，問：「什麼意思？」

那是王耀最後一次出現在阿爾弗雷德面前。  
阿爾弗雷德緊緊地攥住胸口。他終於連個渴求原諒的機會，都沒有。

—Fin—


End file.
